


Playtime

by orphan_account



Category: Yours Mine & Ours (2005)
Genre: Blackmail, Extremely Underage, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dylan North is grooming his five year old step brother Ethan Beardsley when Ethan mentions doing similar things with his older brother Will





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this

My name is Dylan North I'm 17 and I'm a pedophile


End file.
